Agnosco Veteris Vestigia Flammae
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae - I see in you traces of an old flame. No one had touched Lucretia before Gaia and no one would ever do it better than her.
**"Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae" means I see in you traces of an old flame, for me that's the perfect way to describe Lucretia/Gaia.**
 **In the last few months I've searched everywhere for stories about this two and the very few I found weren't enough to silence this need to have their love written.**

 **So, obviously, I decided to stop complaining and actually do something about it. Here it is, my first Lucretia/Gaia story (which is also my first story for the Spartacus fandom).**  
 **I have to thank my beta-reader Ana (mermaidrina) for putting up with a mess like me, for supporting even my craziest ideas and for basically being one of the most amazing accidents in my life.**

 **Enjoy, fav, follow, comment, have fun and be happy.**

 **xx**

She could feel eyes glued upon her and there was no doubt in her mind as to whom those eyes belonged to. Lucretia turned slowly on her heels to find Gaia staring at her with a tender smile gracing her luxurious red lips.

The woman in front of her wasn't as young as when they had first met, she had been a dear childhood friend brought back to her by the gods and, though the years had changed them both, Lucretia could swear by any god's name that the woman had become even more beautiful than what she remembered.

Looking directly into Gaia's dark eyes the truth was clear to the older woman, it wasn't a matter of growing in beauty as much as a matter of mastering the art of seduction. Gaia was without any doubt a beautiful woman but above all she was a seductive woman, every move made carried a double meaning, a clouded intention. She wasn't the same young girl Lucretia had loved beneath an Olive tree. That innocence had been quickly swept away by Rome's demands upon young beautiful girls.

"Your mind has traveled far from these walls" in a matter of seconds Gaia's arms were already wrapped around her as a gentle kiss was delivered upon her cheek.

"One's mind can hardly be controlled" she gazed into those dark eyes for a few seconds before looking away, there was something in them that made her fear that if gazed upon long enough they would consume her very essence.

Walking away from her old friend, Lucretia walked onto the balcony, the night air involving her in a cold embrace. The moon was full and high, the whole of Capua was at her feet and yet she herself the most powerless woman in the whole empire.

"Could such mind's thoughts be shared with beloved friend?" Gaia was standing behind her, her hands on both of Lucretia's arms, her fingertips tantalizingly caressing Lucretia's skin.

"One cannot share what one does not fully comprehend" it was the truth - since Gaia's arrival to Capua Lucretia was no longer the mistress of her own thoughts. She would find herself constantly wondering about unspeakable things, pleasures she had buried deep inside for what seemed to have been a life time. Yet, with Gaia's nails tracing imaginary patterns on her shoulders- her mind was once again plunged in thoughts she could never confess out loud without making Venus herself blush in a thousand shades of red.

"Then at least let some comfort be offered to such tired mind. Sit" it was clearly not a request as much as an order and Lucretia obeyed as a child at the sight of a sweet reward.

Sitting on one of the wood chairs on the right side of the balcony Lucretia inhaled deeply when Gaia's fingers made contact with her scalp, rubbing it ever so gently.

A couple of seconds later Lucretia could feel her body relax and released the breath she had been holding as if it were her last.

"Those hands could bring the gods to their knees" Lucretia let out leaning back on the chair, her eyes closed.

After a pause Gaia leaned down until her mouth was only inches from Lucretia's left ear "Perhaps, but one word from you and Jupiter himself would be down on all fours like any other filthy slave at your commands"

"You blaspheme..." Lucretia's voice came out weaker than usual and the fact annoyed her beyond words, she was the Domina of the house of Batiatus and there she was blushing like a girl yet innocent to the ways of men.

"Who wouldn't upon such vision?"

"You flatter, but sweet words are never to be cast aside" Lucretia was about to stand just to be stopped by Gaia's grip on her shoulders, the woman's breath on her neck sent a shiver running up and down Lucretia's back.

"Which living creature could turn gaze from such beauty" Gaia's hands moved from Lucretia's shoulders to trace the edges of her cleavage, nails drawing on alabaster skin with a softness Lucretia had never witness at the hands of any man.

"Which man or woman could keep thoughts of such soft skin from their dreams?" Lucretia kept her eyes closed, fearing that opening them would break the spell cast by those hands on her skin. "Could any breathing thing cast their eyes upon you and remain sane?" Gaia's lips touched Lucretia's neck slowly – a gentle kiss followed by a much more demanding one.

"Gaia, spring years have passed long ago and so did the adventures there shared" it was a weak attempt but it was her best faced with such situation.

"Skin still ignites beneath lips" Gaia stated leaving a trail of kisses along Lucretia's long neck, her hand slipping down Lucretia's cleavage exploring the flesh hidden beneath the thin fabric.

A deep sigh escaped Lucretia's half parted lips and she immediately knew she was lost, there was no way to deny drenched tights or pulsing core "Let's withdraw ourselves to more private scenery".

After a few seconds used to steady her shaking legs, Lucretia walked inside being quickly followed by Gaia who was wearing a notorious grin upon her lips.

The moment they reached Lucretia and Batiatus' chamber Gaia's lips were connected with Lucretia's with a passion denied to their everyday kisses, Gaia tasted like wine as usual but the flavor was more exquisite than any wine money could ever buy in Rome. When Lucretia's lips parted with the intention of deepening the already heated kiss Gaia took the bottom lip into her mouth biting down at the soft flesh, she had always been a little rough and maybe that was what made her so enticing, a very well measured mix of elegance, power and roughness. The roughness and elegance only a woman could master so perfectly. But maybe not every woman. Maybe just Gaia.

It didn't take long until they were both laying on silk and fur and though Gaia had quickly climbed on top of Lucretia, the Ludos' Domina seemed too wrapped by the sudden pressure of Gaia's knee on her center to care.

"Domina..." one of Lucretia's new personal slaves entered the room, she couldn't be more than sixteen years old, still too young to control the sudden redness that took over her cheeks.

Gaia turned with a devious smile on her lips, her knee moving slightly from Lucretia's center. The sudden lack of pressure made Lucretia groan with frustration.

"By Jupiter's cock! GET OUT!"

The young girl was clearly terrified "Apologies Domina".

"Get out and make sure we are not disturbed again or I'll feed you cunt to the dogs!"

Lucretia's words were never empty and everyone in the house of Batiatus' knew that all too well.

The girl fled from the room without another word or glance and Gaia's laughter filled the air.


End file.
